New Worldwide
by zanyannie
Summary: Sequel to Big Time Twilight. The Cullens are going through a big change, not to mention that some of the relationships that had been originally seen are altered before they were even made.
1. Prologue: The Suprise PArty

(A/n: Hello to all of you who have decided to read the sequel to my story _Big Time Twilight_, _New Worldwide_. This story will start on June 2nd, 2007, as it is Annie's birthday party and the day after she releases the fourth installment of all 3 series. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT OR BIG TIME RUSH. I do own Annie, Wendy, Lizzie, and a few others. So onto the feast of words that is the prologue of _New Worldwide_! As a reminder, when you see plain _italicized _words that means Annie is receiving/reading someone's thoughts, when you see _**bold and italicized**_ words Annie is sending someone thoughts. And if you see _**bold, italicized, and underlined**_ words that is Annie foreseeing the future.)

_Prologue: The "Surprise" Party_

_Saturday June 2__nd__, 2007, BTR Compound, Forks, Washington, USA_

***Annie***

My 106th birthday had been a good birthday. I had finally decided on a title for the last book of _The Supernatural Love Chronicles_ and last night had been the release party. The three series were now finished except for the prequels. Breaking Dawn, Midnight's Eternal Fire, and Beloved for All Eternity were flying off the shelves, according to Lizzie; which that was a good sign, sort of. My vampire family had read all three of the series and had decided to stay, no matter what happened. It was eight in the morning and I was snuggling up with my fiancée, Kendall. I moved my head from his chest so I could kiss him when, all of the sudden, I heard a certain pixie squealing, "You two are so cute!" _**ALICE! GET OFF OF MY FLOOR! If I wanted a party, then I would have planned one!**_ Alice, as I knew, would not give up if she got something into her head. "I need a friend for the spa day I have planned for all of us girls. This includes Esme, Rose, Bella, Wendy, Camille, Jennifer, you, and me!" _** Please do not tell me she is about to pull out her infamous pout, Kendall. And whatever you do, Kendall, DO NOT FALL FOR HER POUT! It is lethal,**_ I thought to Kendall.

"Sorry, my very accomplished writer," Kendall said, "The death pixie has pulled out the pout and is starting to threaten our guitars." Fudge! Can't Jazz keep his pixie of a wife away from me on the day I could celebrate my 106th birthday with Kendall IN PEACE?!

"I really do not want a spa day Alice," I told her, "I would rather. . ."

The pixie interrupted me then, "Yes, I know. You would rather spend the rest of the day cuddling with Kendall. But you have no such luck. You are coming with me, whether you like it or not."

"I'll make a deal with you Alice," I bargained, "If I have to celebrate my 106th birthday, then you do not get to throw a party for Kendall's 18th birthday, even if you were going to throw a double party for both Bella and Kendall; unless I ASK you to plan one. Do we have a deal?" She thought about it, along with looking into the future.

"Deal," Alice said, "Now get your butt off that bed and get into something comfy. You have 30 minutes." She left the compound at her top speed.

I got out of bed, knowing that Alice would literally drag me to the spa in my night shorts and t-shirt if I pushed her to it. Kendall got up, walked over to me, and started to kiss me. _I love the way you look right now; you are so beautiful to me_, Kendall thought to me.

"I love you too, Kendall, but I have to get dressed now; otherwise, the hyperactive death pixie will drag me out of here with my pajamas on. And I KNOW you do not want anyone else seeing what is meant for your eyes only, even though you have not seen it yet," I reminded Kendall. _**Besides, you MIGHT be getting something good for your birthday. Maybe a trip to Vegas or somewhere else. . .**_ I left off at that thought, getting dressed in our very spacious bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Alice was literally dragging me and the others to the spa that she had in mind. Bella and I would be getting seaweed wraps, full-body massages, basically the works. "Annie could you PLEASE tone the pixie down?" Bella asked, "At least could you please get her away from me with her make-up and everything?"

"Bella, I have tried getting her away from ME with those instruments of torture; it is not possible," I told Bella, "We have to suffer because we do not wish to be 'Annie and Bella Barbie.' She does not understand people who do not like dressing up. I do like dressing up, for very special occasions ONLY." Bella giggled at the mention of us being Barbie-like.

_Later that day, The BTR Compound, Forks Washington_

Jessica and Lauren were FINALLY leaving. They were the last of the human invites that did not know about the supernatural world. "Annie, you can call me mom if you wish," Mrs. Knight said, "I know your real mom died in 1918, but I think of you as my daughter; so please call me 'mom' or something along those lines." My jaw dropped at that; Kendall, on the other hand, broke into a breathtakingly beautiful smile. _Annie, you might want to close your mouth; you are going to catch flies, otherwise_, Kendall thought to me.

I broke out of my shock. "Thank you Mama," I yelled, running to hug her. I was ecstatic that she had accepted my true age and still thought that I was perfect for her son. "Come here sis, I need to have a family hug." Kendall and Katie joined Mama and me for the family hug. "Mama, I do think of you as one of my 3 moms," I told Mama. "My 'Ma' is my mother from years ago; Esme is my mother for all eternity; and you are my 'Mama'." I explained to Mama so she did not get confused about who I would be referring to later on.

_Sunday June 3__rd__, 2007, BTR Compound, Forks, Washington_

I was awakened by the delicious smell of freshly made crepes topped with macerated strawberries and whipped cream. _I know that this is 3 days late, but better late than never_¸ Kendall thought to me. "Happy birthday Annie," was chorused from everyone in the whole family. Officer Garcia, Carlos's dad, had been able to transfer to the Forks police force and was now living in a house that we had built for him within the compound. James's mom, Mrs. Diamond, now was able to expand her makeup empire to the Washington area, and had her own little cottage complete with fiber optic internet access in the compound. Mrs. Mitchell, Logan's mom, was retiring from real estate for good since Logan asked her to retire and move up to Forks. Everyone was currently on our floor and wishing me a belated happy birthday and also giving me gifts.

"I really do not need gifts from you all;" I tried to explain, "I only wanted our family to be able to live together here in Forks so we can help one another along with the Cullens."

"Who are the Cullens?" Officer Garcia asked.

Kendall answered, "The Cullens are Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who is the father figure, Esme, his wife, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Annie. Along with them are the Hale 'twins': Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie are together; Alice and Jasper are also together, and Annie and Edward are twins from when Edward was human."

"There is actually more to my history than that," I explained, "Last lifetime, Edward was known as Stephen and we were quadruplets. Dimitri and Alec were our younger brothers. I was known as Titana back then. We were born near the current city of London in the year 700 B.C. In the year 1310, our mother had given birth to our younger sister, Jane. When Jane was 15 years old, she saw Alec, Dimitri, Stephen, and myself on a walk. That was when she fixated on Alec. She somehow kidnapped me somehow and killed Stephen before my very eyes . . . " I continued to tell the story reminiscing and needing to kill the stupid, stuck-up, pompous, selfish, has-been-witch-now-vampire Jane. Suddenly I was pulled into a vision of epic proportions.

_**I was in a clearing in the woods around Forks playing baseball with Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Kendall, James, Wendy, Carlos, Jennifer, Logan, Camille, Ben, and Angela. The Cullens no longer were vampires, they were sorcerers and sorceresses. There were four children with us as well, two sets of twins. One set was fraternal, a boy and a girl, you could tell that they were Edward and Bella's children. The other two were identical girls and looked like a perfect mixture of me and Kendall. There were also 4 shifters amongst our number looking after the children. Embry, Jacob, Seth, and Leah were their names. Charlie was also there along with Merlin, they were just watching us play however. Suddenly all of us 'adults' were on edge. The Volturi were coming in to try to kill the Cullens, spreading the news that we had broken the law.**_

"That isn't good," twin had walked in and had seen the vision that I had just seen. _**Think of it this way dear Edward, you will soon no longer be a vampire and will be married to Bella.**_ He smiled at that knowledge. "How soon can the change happen?" Edward asked me.

The rest of the Cullens heard that word and ran into the sanctuary that was Kendall's and my library on our floor. "What did you see Annie?" Alice asked, knowing that my 'inner eye' was better than hers.

"I saw that you all were no longer vampires, but were sorcerers and sorceresses. Still married to your current spouse, and Edward here was married to Bella. Rose, Esme, and Alice looked to be about one week pregnant, and there were two sets of twins; one identical, one fraternal. We were playing baseball in the clearing with the others, which includes Charlie because of Merlin, when the Volturi came to try to kill us all because, according to them, we had broken the law," I replied out loud for everyone's sake.

"Who were the twins' parents?" was asked at the same time as "One week pregnant? How long does a sorceress pregnancy last?"

"The first question's answer is this; the fraternal twins were Bella's and Edward's. The identical were Kendall's and mine. In fact, it looks like we are going to have mirror twins Kendall. The second question actually depends on how many kids are going to be born. If you have twins or triplets, it is 6 weeks long. If you are having four or more, 2 months. One child is one month. The children actually are 6 months old but they look like they are 11 years old. Once a child sorcerer or sorceress looks to be about 12, they start aging like a human child. Which by the time they reach one year old; they look to be about 12 years old. I know that this is a lot of information to take in right now, but we have a little over 2 years right now. I would suggest, Carlisle, that I take every Cullen and Bella to Avalon tonight," I answered the questions, both spoken and thought.

(A/n: Sorry that this took so long. I had so many ideas running circles in my head that I had to stop and read every detail of this chapter. I also had classes to go to and other things to do. I hope no one is mad at me for the time I took to finish writing the prologue. I will start on Chapter One soon enough, though. I want everyone to live their life to the Big Time fullest, living like they have nothing to lose, but everything to gain; just like Kidd Kraddick, who just died and will be sorely missed. Have a Big Time Rush and I will see you all soon enough,)


	2. Chapter 1: The Vows

(A/n: Hello readers, in this chapter of _New Worldwide_ the other Cullens and Bella will be made into sorcerers and sorceresses. As usual, **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR BIG TIME RUSH! **I wish I did though, I would be rich then. But they are owned by their respective writers. See you at the bottom.)

_**Chapter One: The Vows**_

***Kendall POV***

_Monday June 4__th__, 2007 The Sacred Grove of Avalon, Camelot, Avalon_

It was a spectacular time to be here on Avalon. I was being acknowledged as the Faerie Prince, my future in-laws were becoming sorcerers and sorceresses, not to mention all of us were going to be given the fingerless gloves that were staples of the fashions of my future people. Annie was coaching Alice, Bella, Esme, and Rose on how to treat each other, and everyone else. After all, Bella was a duchess. Annie also had decided to give each of the Cullens a title. Carlisle and Esme were going to be Count Carlisle and Countess Esme; Rose and Emmett were Baron Emmett and Baroness Rose; and Alice and Jasper were Lady Alice and Lord Jasper. _Kendall can you come in here please_¸ Annie called to me in her thoughts. By the Dragon's might, I love that woman. _**Coming my love**_, I replied. As I walked through the outer circle of the Sacred Grove, I felt that I was being tested by the Dragons of Avalon themselves. The Dragons are the ancestors of all shifters, sorcerers, sorceresses, fairies, and etcetera. I consider myself lucky that they have not been stirred from their slumber in almost 700 years. Annie had told me the last time that they were awakened was when Jane killed her and it did not end well for the people who had followed Jane.

Tonight was the night that Edward and Bella along with Annie and I were going to pledge ourselves to each other. I also had more vows than that to make tonight. As Edward and Bella stood in front of the Great Rowan Tree, Annie asked Edward, "Do you, Edward Antony Masen Cullen, Duke of the Northern Isle, promise to love, honor, cherish, protect, and listen to Isabella Marie Swan until you both die for the final time?"

"I do," Edward pledged solemnly and yet victoriously.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, promise to love, honor, cherish, protect, listen to, and ,when the occasion calls for it, correct Edward Antony Masen Cullen, Duke of the Northern Isle, until both of you die for the final time?"

"I do," Bella vowed with a soft voice.

"Then, by the power that the Dragons have placed within me, I pronounce you, Edward Antony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen, as the rightful and legitimate Duke and Duchess of the Northern Isle and soul mates for all of eternity. May the sun shine down on your vows that you have made and bless them." The grove erupted in a round of clapping, fireworks, and a blazing light surrounded both Edward and Bella. The light surrounded their left hands and became a set of rings that only the eyes of a sorcerer or sorceress could detect.

Annie stepped towards me and Edward took her place. I knew that the vows that I was about to make with Annie were only betrothal vows, not wedding vows. Annie had told me that the two of us had to make two sets of vows, a betrothal and then wedding vows, while every other couple had to only make one set of vows, the betrothal. For the other couples, the wedding vows were completely optional. As I took my place standing beside Annie, before Edward, about to take that critical first step into my new life, I recalled how I had met Annie, how very beautiful she had been that very first day that I saw her. To me she looked like what I envisioned Venus, the Roman Goddess of love and beauty, to look like. Every year she grew more and more beautiful, more perfect in my eyes. Yes, she could be a little overprotective, but that was only brought on because of what she had been through in World War 2. As I turned to face my beautiful fiancée, I remembered that she and I would rule together; working side by side to make the kingdom a better place. Edward began by saying, "It is an honor that you have asked me, dear sister, to officiate your betrothal ceremony. You have waited a very long time, dearest sister, for Kendall to walk into your life. So I must say this to you Kendall, if you EVER hurt my sister, I will be after your hide; not to mention that Dimitri and Alec will join me in hunting you down. Do you understand?"

"Crystal clear," I replied meekly because, after all, Edward did just threaten my existence.

"Annie Genevieve Masen Cullen, Faerie Queen, Empress of Avalon, Lady of Camelot, First Knight of the Round Table, do you solemnly swear to love, honor, cherish, listen to, and protect Kendall Thomas Knight until the end of eternity?"

Annie vowed, "I do."

"Kendall Thomas Knight, do you swear by the Dragon's might to love, honor, cherish, listen to, and protect Annie Genevieve Masen Cullen until the end of eternity?" Edward solemnly asked me.

"I do," I vowed, knowing I would never and could never do or say the exact opposite because of the way I felt for her.

"And do you, Kendall Thomas Knight, take on the responsibilities of the title of Faerie Prince?" Annie asked me.

"I take on the responsibilities that are upon the mantle of the title of Faerie Prince and I forsake any promises I have made to any other woman, besides my immediate family," I strongly vowed.

"Then, by the powers that Her Royal Majesty has placed within me, I pronounce you, Annie Genevieve Masen Cullen and Kendall Thomas Knight, to be the royal couple," Edward stated.

As Edward proclaimed us the royal couple, I fainted. . .

***Edward***

I was glad that my sister had asked me to lead her betrothal ceremony. However, with Kendall fainting, I had a queer feeling about the future. "What is happening to Kendall?" I asked Annie.

"The magic he now has needs to settle within his body," Annie stated, "He just needs rest, like Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, you, and Bella did last night." Oh yeah, I had slept for the first time in over eighty years; having my first fantasy dream starring Bella and I, never going to tell anyone besides Bella that. That would be just embarrassing to both Bella and me. Of course this morning, Bella and I surveyed the Northern Isle; checking to make sure that no dark magic had infected my precious island.

"It would be a great honor, your majesty, if you would name his highness' servant now," said Dragomir. Dragomir is a great friend and protector of the royal family. He understands that Kendall will need someone to teach him and protect him.

"I have chosen Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle to assist and protect Kendall. I have also chosen Alice, Rosalie, and Esme to assist myself," my sister said authoritatively. "The choices I made are my own, along with Kendall's. We chose them because we feel the most at home with them."

Then everyone went away. Annie carried Kendall up to their room, knowing that he would not like anyone else touching him right now. "Edward," a voice the sound of the most beautiful wind chimes playing their best song called, "your eyes are emerald green with silver flecks now. Why is that?"

"Bella, my love," I replied, "My eyes were emerald green before the change. Because I now have my magic, the silver flecks have come out. They represent that I am a member of the royal family. Your eyes are no longer just a beautiful chocolate. They are now a beautiful chocolate with sapphire flecks." I smile, knowing that those flecks made her even more perfect in my eyes. I was worried about Jacob Black and how the Quileute tribe would react to the fact that the Cullens were no longer vampires; the treaty was now void due to the fact that we are now sorcerers and sorceresses. Whatever comes in the future, we cannot completely know. Maybe Annie and Alice know more than the rest of us. After all, Annie was shocked when she tested Alice. Apparently, Alice is the reincarnation of the Lady of the Lake. I knew that we would head back to Forks in the morning; having to pretend that we had just gone on a trip to Chicago so that Bella may 'meet' my biological parents. What I would not do to get the mutts out of my life, which includes getting them out of Bella's life. Of course, I do not mean Seth, Leah, or Embry. However, I wish that Jacob and Paul would never come into my life again. From what I heard from Bella, Jacob seems to have a tendency to not think things through; which could be detrimental to his health, along with anyone he brings into his plans.

(A/n: I know, somewhat of a short chapter. However, I was trying to outline future occurrences that have not yet been said. Next chapter, Merlin wakes up and the Cullens, the Rushers, and Merlin [aka Meri] are back in Forks. Let's live life with a Big Time Rush!)


	3. Chapter 2: Back to Forks

(A/n: Welcome back! When we left off, our main couple [Kendall and Annie] had just said their betrothal vows. This chapter starts when they are back in Forks on the first day of school. As usual, I do NOT own any of the characters besides Annie, Wendy, Dragomir, the islanders on Isle Ohana [which is NOT a real island], and multiple sorcerers and sorceresses. I have added a few former teachers of mine who I loved, Mrs. Zimmerman and Mrs. Dobbs. See you all at the bottom!)

**Chapter 2: Back to the Monotony of Forks High**

_Monday August 6__th__, Forks High School, Forks Washington_

***Annie***

Today was the first day of senior year for Bella, Edward, Alice, Wendy, James, Carlos, Jennifer, Logan, Camille, Ben, Angela, Kendall, and I. Four of us had been high school seniors and had graduated from college with a doctorate at least 5 times. Each couple made sure that they had every class with their significant other and some with a few of the other couples. We also made sure that we all had the same lunch. Kendall and I had first period English with Mr. Berty, Edward, Bella, Ben, and Angela were also in that class. For second period, we had History with Mr. Varner, Alice was the only one in that class with us that was in on the secret. Third period was creative writing with Mrs. Dobbs; we had Angela, Ben, Edward, and Bella in that class. Fourth period was Theatre with Mrs. Zimmerman; we had James, Carlos, Logan, Wendy, Jennifer, and Camille in that class. Then we had an hour for lunch. After lunch was fifth period, which we had as a free period Logan and Camille. The final class of the day was gym with Coach Clapp; Edward. Bella, Alice, Wendy, and James had this class with us. As Kendall and I hurried to English to score a table for our group, I saw Alice had stopped in the middle of the hallway with opaque eyes, and her mouth was showing that she was very angry; meaning, she had seen a vision that was making her mad. So I dove into her mind and saw the vision for myself.

_**Bella, Angela, and I were at our table in English; the boys had gone to go get the syllabus for a group project for senior year. Jessica and Lauren walked over to their table, which was located right next to ours. Lauren said to Jessica, "I do hope that Edward will dump Bella like he told me he would two nights ago. I do not want to be the 'other woman,' I want to be his one and only," making sure that Bella could hear her.**_

I knew that we would have to put Lauren AND Jessica into their proper places, not to mention Mike and Tyler. Kendall and I walked into the room to find that Edward, Bella, Ben, and Angela had already taken the table next to the windows in the back of the classroom. We walked to the table, took our seats, and talked with the others about wedding ideas. "I really want to have a double wedding," I told them, "You know, only some of the spotlight on me and some on the other bride."

"So who would be the other bride that day?" Angela asked.

"Well, I am thinking that if Edward EVER gets around to asking Charlie for Bella's hand, that Bella would be the other bride." I got Angela to smile and internally swoon at that.

"What if Charlie tells Edward to go jump off a cliff and die before he could ask Bella?" Ben queried.

"That is already taken into consideration, Ben," Edward replied, "I will ask Charlie for her hand AFTER she turns 18 and, if he says no, I will remind him that it is her choice because she is a legal adult."

Angela was confused, "But if Edward is one of the two grooms, who will walk you down the aisle Annie?"

"Edward," I replied, "I would walk down first, and then Edward would hand me off to Kendall. Threatening his existence if he ever hurt me," Everyone at our table laughed at that, because it had already happened. "Then he would stay there waiting for his own bride." _Makes sense_ is what I heard from their minds.

English started with roll call, as usual. Bella corrected Mr. Berty when he called out 'Isabella Swan,' and Ben corrected him when he called out 'Benjamin Chaney.' Mr. Berty lectured us about English in senior year and 'how important it was to make sure we all got good grades.' Halfway through the class, he introduced our senior project which was a six person group project. When the boys went forward to get the syllabi for the project, the vision Alice and I had seen came true. "I do hope that Edward will dump Bella today like he told me he would two nights ago when he was over at my place; she needs a good dose of humility. I do not want to be 'the other woman,' I want to be his one and only," Lauren said to Jessica; making sure that Bella heard it, but Mr. Berty and the boys did not. Which she completely failed at doing.

Everyone's jaw dropped, that included Mr. Berty's at what Lauren said; and I thought that he could not physically show his emotions. Bella, Angela, Ben, Kendall, Edward and I were completely past livid now, we were irate. I kept hearing from Edward's mind _I want to kill that bitch for even THINKING that I want her, but now? She is GOING DOWN IN THE WORST WAY I CAN THINK OF; death would be a better option than the humiliations she is going to face with Jessica._ The same thing was pretty much going through Kendall and Ben's minds as well. Bella knew exactly where Edward was two nights ago, with her in his room because Alice had invited Bella and Angela for a 'back-to-school sleepover' that night. Edward had invited Ben for the same sleepover, boy style. "Bella," I intervened, "wasn't Edward having a sleepover with Ben, Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and his big brothers two nights ago? And were you and Angela not having a sleepover that same night with Alice, Jenny, Cammy, Wendy, and myself that very same night?"

"Yes to both questions. I do not know why Lauren has to spread vicious lies and rumors about everyone she does not like," Bella answered, catching onto what I was doing.

Angela had also caught on and decided to take it one step further, "I really think that Lauren must have super low self-esteem and also is a lesbian because of the way she hangs out with Jessica all the time." _**I like where you are going with this Angela**_, I sent to Angela, _**but I want to finish it**_. _All right, finish away,_ Angela thought to me.

"It is high time you came out of the closet with your sexuality, Lauren; you too, Jessica. Maybe the reason you pick on Bella, Angela, Alice, Wendy, Cammy, Jenny, and I is because you like us. As in you would LOVE to get your hands on our bodies and have us moaning for you; wanting you to make love to us," I couldn't help but make a reference to Miss Congeniality, "You like us, you want to kiss us." I of course sang it the same way that Sandra Bullock sang it.

The entire class burst into laughter, just what I wanted. Lauren and Jessica were humiliated, but would be even more humiliated when lunch came around. Not to mention, I was making sure that their parents knew that their girls were 'into' other girls. This practical joke we were pulling would humiliate them for a long while, possibly for the rest of their pitiful lives.

History went as pleasantly as possible, considering the fact that I made sure that the rumor that Lauren and Jessica were lesbians got around the ENTIRE school by the end of that period. In creative writing, we were asked to write a brief (as in at least 2 pages written) summary of our lives and what we wanted as a career when we graduated from Forks High. I officially liked Mrs. Dobbs because when she saw me walk into the classroom that day, she asked, "Are you Annie Genevieve Masen Cullen, the author of The Twilight Saga, The Midnight Saga, and The Supernatural Love Chronicles?"

"Yes, yes I am," I replied.

"Would you be willing to lecture the class one day this year about what it means to be a published writer? The hardships you faced; the amount of time and patience that you had to put in?" Mrs. Dobbs requested.

"I would love to. Just give me a day that you wish me to lecture on. It might be an idea if you made the class come up with different questions to ask me as homework," I suggested.

"That is a very wise idea," She replied.

As we entered the auditorium for drama class, aka theatre class, I noticed that there were two teachers in the auditorium; one of them was Mrs. Zimmerman (she knew her name was a mouthful, so she asked us to call her Mrs. Z), and the other was Mr. Arp (he actually wanted us to call him Arp, not Mr. Arp). We would be having a semester project that was about improv theatre. We were to choose a fairy tale, make each character have a really big flaw, and then act it out. We were allowed to have audience participation in our plays. The play had to be around 80 minutes long, but it could not exceed class time (which was one hour and 20 minutes); which included setting up props, intermission, and (if we had not changed into our costumes by then) getting into our costumes. We were allowed to choose our own groups, but they could not exceed 8 people in a group. Since Kendall, Carlos, Wendy, Jenny, James, Logan, Cammy, and I lived together; we decided to be one big group. We came up with an idea; combine Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, and Snow White into one huge fairy tale. I went up to Mrs. Z and Arp and asked, "Is it okay if the play is actually several fairy tales put together?"

Arp asked, "Which fairy tales?"

I explained, "The fairy tales would be Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, and Snow White."

Mrs. Z asked the obvious follow-up question, "How would you put those three together?"

Wendy replied, "Well, the heroine would start out as 'Cinderella' who is actually a reincarnation of a girl who was cursed to forget who she was every single time she met her true love until he kissed her. Her stepfather would actually be the witch who cursed her, along with being the witch who tries to kill her when she is 'Snow White.' The ball happens, but after that she loses her memory, because her true love was the prince. Then we find out that the royal family has a curse, the witch cursed the royal family so that if a prince found his true love and she lost her memory, he would become a beast. Then 'Beauty' comes into the picture, she is 'Cinderella' but she actually remembers her true love. The prince is ecstatic, but, due to the curse, he cannot tell her that he is her true love. She finds out that he is her true love when she leaves the palace that he was forced to stay in by the curse and runs back to tell him that she loves him. Which returns him to his true form as a human, but during the transformation, she is kidnapped by the witch and once again forgets everything; which leads us to Snow White. Which after he kisses her awake, she remembers everything that has happened in her past, including reincarnations, and they decide to go after the witch with all of the friends that they have made along the way; punishing her by forcing him to do all of the chores in his castle for the rest of eternity."

Both of the teachers said, "That sounds like a perfect idea. Go ahead." We doled out the roles. I would be Princess Isa (Cinderella/Beauty/Snow White), Kendall would play Prince Alí (Prince Charming/Beast), Wendy would be Sasha (a sorceress who befriends Isa and Alí), James would play Percy (one of the dwarves), Logan would act out the role of Vlad (the witch), Cammy would play Queen Catherine (Prince Alí's mother) and Sofia (another dwarf), Carlos would play Sam (Prince Alí's loyal servant) and be the narrator, and Jenny would be acting the role of Alexandra (Princess Isa's lady-in-waiting who was known as Alex). Class was released for lunch and we went to the cafeteria where Lauren and Jessica had to eat humiliation pie by the slice, which made our entire group burst into a loud symphony of laughter as we took our seats and pulled out our lunchboxes.

I had made sure that our lunches would be completely hot and would fill us up until we were at the compound after school. Charlie had accepted that Bella and Edward were together and we had talked to him about Bella coming over to the compound after school and on the weekends; we had also talked to him about Bella spending the night when he had a night shift at work. He had agreed that this arrangement would be for the best.

The school day ended with no fanfare, except for the homework we had; which was outlining the final projects for English, Creative Writing; outlining the history paper for Mr. Varner; writing down the characters, each characters flaw, the plot points, and who would be acting which character for Theatre. None of which took more than 5 minutes each. For English, Ben, Angela, Edward, Bella, Kendall, and I had decided to put together an oral presentation, complete with slide show, about the different genres of stories, including the history (if it could be found) of each. We chose to talk about horror, romance, science fiction, and fantasy; knowing that some fairy tales would fall into both the romance and fantasy genres. For history, I would write about myself during World War 2; after all, I was famous because of what those stupid, drunken-half-the-time men did to me (It had been broadcast about the bunker within the bunker in the government building in Berlin, and what had happened in that place.) For Creative Writing, I started to outline the lecture I would give. Of course, I also had to get my gym clothes and place them in my bag so that I would bring them tomorrow.

_BTR Compound, Forks, Washington_

Around six that night, Carlisle got a call to come into the hospital. I got a vision at that time.

_**Jacob had phased for the first time. Sam was telling him that he was the true alpha if he wished it.**_

"_**No, I have no idea what I should do, Sam. You are the true Alpha," Jake told Sam, "However; I am going to go check on Bella." He headed to Charlie's place. When he arrived, he sensed that no one was home. He got so pissed off because he smelled Edward's scent everywhere. He thought it was a vampire's scent.**_

This was not good. "Jake just phased," I announced. Everyone's mental voice rang with horror. "He will head to Charlie's and see that you are not there Bella. Then, he will head here because of your scent, twin. I think he wants to kill us all because, in his mind, the treaty is null and void." We had to yet work out a new treaty with the tribe. After all, the Cullens were no longer vampires. I knew that I had no treaty with them because I was "human" in their eyes, even if I never aged. I asked Bella if she knew Billy Black's number. "I personally do not, but Charlie does," Bella responded. An idea came to mind then.

"We need to get that number. I would suggest that we butter the Chief of Police up some, first. Let's grab some of the food and bring it to Charlie," I suggested. Everyone loved the idea. So we packed up a nice human-sized portion of the USDA Choice steak that we cooked to be medium rare, along with a baked potato with all the trimmings, some Vitamin R, and some cutlery. After all, he was doing the night shift this week; Bella would be sleeping in twin's room, unknown by Charlie.

_Forks Police Station, Forks, Washington_

Kendall and I pulled up to the station, 5 minutes later. Food in hand, we made our way up the steps and opened the door. _I will wait here for you, angel_, Kendall thought to me. I went into Charlie's office. "Chief Swan?" I called out, "I brought you a medium-rare USDA Choice steak, a baked potato with all the trimmings, and a Vitamin R, courtesy of Esme. She insisted on making sure you had a nice dinner tonight. How is everything going right now Chief?"

(a/n: NOT A CLIFFIE! Sorry about that, just have some ideas buzzing around in my head about the true ending of this series. HEHE. See you all next time and DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!)


End file.
